


Feliz Navidad, Rubia

by nimricrush



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Macarena Ferreiro - Freeform, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soft Zulema Zahir, Zulema Zahir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimricrush/pseuds/nimricrush
Summary: What if after two years of living together Macarena will decide to leave? Will she hide her feelings forever? Or maybe Zulema will be the one who falls as well?Read to find out what really happened during the Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Feliz Navidad, Rubia

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing a fanfiction, and english isn't my first language (i know it's not good enough, but i still try to improve it) & i hope someone will read it :)  
> enjoy!
> 
> ps. every comments are welcomed but please don't be too hard on me, it's the first time<3
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Macarena was sitting outside the van, smoking a cigarette. She was thinking of everything that had happened in the last two years. And that it was soon coming to an end. It was certainly a good time, but she couldn't pretend anymore that she has no feelings for Zulema.

It was easier to leave than every day watching her and cope with a thought that she can't have her.

Maca didn't know when it had started. She suddenly found herself longing for every possible contact with the other girl. Small talk, accidental touch. She was going crazy and was afraid of that feeling, it was too intense. Although, she knew it'd never become reality.

She tried her best not to show anything, keep it for herself. But it was hard. The upcoming desire whenever Zahir was near.

It was a Christmas Eve and their last evening together. But first, she needed to tell Zulema about her decision.

The older woman soon appeared outside with a cheeky smile on her face. She was hiding something behind her back.

"Is there anything sadder than spending Christmas Eve in a recreational vehicle?" Macarena joked, gazing at Zulema.

"Spending it with you," Zahir teased her and approached slowly.

Then, the blonde felt that again. She felt like she couldn't handle it anymore. She lowered her head, just to not look at the other woman, as every little aspect of her made Maca feel the heat going through her body.

The younger girl took a sip of her alcohol, hoping it'd help her cheer up.

Zulema suddenly handed her a little box. She was tense, as she didn't know how Macarena would react. She had never done it before.

"Zulema giving a gift?" the blonde looked at the package and smiled. "Is it a bomb?" she mocked her to relax the atmosphere a bit.

Zahir bit her lips and remained silent. She carefully watched Maca ripping off the paper and slipped hands into her pants' pockets. Was she losing her mind? It was an only reasonable idea for why had she decided to do such a thing.

She was impatient, waiting for the other girl's reaction. She breathed a sigh of relief when Macarena laughed softly. The blonde was looking at the Polaroid and wondering, what made Zulema do that.

"How about the picture of us?" she suggested, looking at Zulema with, now filled with joy and something like love, eyes.

"Sure," the brunette stated and shrugged. "So you can remember we were young, we were hot... and we were free," she said with her low and husky voice, which made Maca shiver.

And her eyes widened – does Zulema already know she is going to leave? Because her words were rather significant.

Zulema wasn't sure. But was aware of it, and that it might happen in near future. That made her feel insecure.

"And we felt a little, just a little–" the older woman continued, twitching the corner of her lips upwards, "less lonely together."

Then, their eyes met. Was it that exact time? Macarena was supposed to tell her, but words stuck in her throat. Her gaze was filled with sadness and indescribable feelings.

And then Zulema knew what's going on.

Maca was going to leave her. After all this time and when Zahir started to open up for her. After she broke the promise she had made for herself many years ago – don't let anyone get closer.

But she couldn't be mad, could she? _If I were her, I wouldn't stay with anyone like me either_ , she thought and sighed.

"Let's do it," the blonde lifted herself and approached the other woman.

Although both of them were kind of upset at that moment, they smiled for the picture. Macarena smiled softly, as always and Zulema decided to put on her mischievous smile – so that the girl could remember her on that side.

" _Bueno, ¿ya?_ " Ferreiro asked, glancing at Zahir, who was still fixing her bangs. "You push the button, the red one," she instructed her and Zulema did as told.

"Ready?" the brunette asked, turning her head a bit so that her breath could be felt on the other girl's cheek. Maca found it hard to gather her thoughts.

A little while later, they took that picture and Zulema looked at it with excitement, like a little child waiting for a Christmas gift. Macarena couldn't help but stared at the older woman, taking a bit of a distance. Zahir was so adorable at that moment, the corners of her mouth twitched upward in the most truly beautiful smile Maca had ever seen.

"I don't look that bad," the brunette chuckled and handed the picture to the younger girl, who approached the table and filled her glass with another portion of tequila.

She knew that was a time she should've told her. She couldn't play with the older woman's feelings anymore.

"This is a marriage of convenience," Maca sighed and emptied her glass. "We know that, sooner or later, it will blow up," she glanced at Zule and suddenly regretted her words, as her facial expression immediately changed and there was no sign of a smile.

Zahir felt a strange feeling in her chest. Like if someone hit her heart. Like if she knew what was coming but still hoping it won't happen? She did everything to remain not moved, so she just bit her lips and stared at the blonde.

After a while, she cleared her throat. "Every relationship ends poorly," she shrugged. "But we'll never forget these were good times," she added and realized that she somehow permitted Maca to leave.

Well, Zulema hoped it'll be it. Nothing more. And they could spend a normal evening, enjoying the last hours together, however speaking of enjoying something at that moment was quite out of place.

The alcohol ran through Macarena's veins as she looked at the other woman. She noticed her zoned out a little bit. And the fact that she was a reason for Zahir became upset made her feel like a shit. She wished she could turn back time and never said what she had said.

Zulema was strong and good at hiding emotions. So she just put on her cheeky smile, although eyes couldn't lie. She checked her phone and then turned to the blonde.

"It's midnight, any wishes?" she chuckled and bit her lips.

Ferreiro just stared at her and into her eyes, as she approached closer. "Will you kiss me?" she suddenly asked out of nowhere. She was surprised by her words but didn't regret it. It was now or never.

Zulema wondered for a while. She went to the table and sipped the rest of the tequila from the bottle. _It's just a kiss, what bad can happen?_

Maca still didn't get her eyes of the older woman. The excitement and the desire in her were growing stronger and soon she wouldn't be able to resist.

"You want to lose your Christmas wish for something like that?" Zahir teased her, slowly approaching. "For someone like me?" she precisied but knew she won't refuse. She had already waited too long.

"It's my real wish," Macarena whispered as she felt the other woman's hands on her waist.

The brunette nodded and twitched upward the corner of her mouth. _It's only a kiss, no big deal._

Everything that happened next seemed like a dream. Maca noticed dark eyes staring at her, and warm breath on her face. Her heart was beating so fast and loudly. She swallowed. _What am I doing?_ She thought but then felt soft lips pressing on hers.

The heat went through her whole body as she deepened the kiss.

Zulema was surprised how good it felt to be so close to Ferreiro. She tilted her head a bit to give her better access. They both had their eyes closed and just enjoyed the moment.

A bit more than they actually could enjoy it.

Macarena desperately wanted more and more. Zahir's presence often multiplied her desire, but now every second of that kiss met a strong echo effect between her legs.

Zulema slowly moved her hands to the blonde's back to pull her even closer. She didn't know why and what she exactly was doing, but didn't feel like ending it. She was losing control.

When Maca gasped for air, Zahir suddenly bit her lower lip. The younger woman groaned and it pleased Zulema, who immediately slid her tongue into her mouth.

Ferreiro didn't expect her to act like that. She sometimes imagined situations like that and even more than that, but she never thought it could be so good. The reality overcame imagination.

They both felt so hot so they put off each other's jackets and continued kissing.

It was getting intense now. They wanted more. Macarena wasn't sure if she was going to accept any other ending than Zulema fucking her.

But then, Zahir slowly ended the kiss and took her hands away, letting Ferreiro go.

She did it because she felt what Maca was feeling. She felt guilty for behaving like that, for giving her hope. Although she felt the same, she couldn't let herself feel that. Zulema stated that Macarena was too good to be with someone like her. And she started to regret that kiss and that she let herself lose control over that. Besides, the girl was about to leave her, so she shouldn't mix up her thoughts.

The brunette cleared her throat. " _Feliz Navidad, Rubia,_ " she mumbled and went away to the small pond which was near their van.

Maca couldn't say anything. She was still shocked. And now disappointed. All her feelings, hidden for so long, exploded and every cell of her body was about to beg for Zulema's attention. She couldn't cope with it anymore.

But she knew how the woman was. She now probably wanted to deny all she felt during the kiss. But Macarena knew. It wasn't a simple, non-significant kiss.

However, her heart still was pounding crazily. And she found it difficult to catch her breath.

Zahir sat down on the sand and covered her face with hands. _Does it have to be so complicated?_ Actually, it wasn't complicated. Or not so much as she thought. _I'm complicated_.

She sighed and put a cigarette out of her pocket. She lighted it and started drawing on the sand with her finger. She wished she could give Maca what she needed. The happiness she deserved. The love she wanted.

But she stated that she was just a monster, not able to love and not worth anyone's affection.

Maybe Macarena could teach her to live the other way? But if not? _If I'm only going to hurt her?_ That was the last thing she'd ever wanted.

Ferreiro came back inside as it was getting a little colder. She wondered if Zulema was going to return to her or how it was supposed to be if she returns. She still couldn't get the brunette out of her head. She still recalled her touch, eyes, lips, tongue and her whole body longed for more.

Maca quickly changed her clothes to a simple top and sweatpants. She was laying on the bed, turned on some music and closed her eyes, imagining all possible scenarios of what might have happened if Zahir wouldn't have stopped.

She again felt unbearable desire even though that were just simple thoughts. She was so horny and she didn't even try to hide it.

Then, just when her hand drifted to her pants, she heard the door slamming. And she immediately pulled the hand out. She did her best not to blush when Zulema grunted.

"You're back," Maca smiled slightly when the other girl approached the speaker and turned it off.

"Did you think I'm not going to be back? It's my home, after all," Zahir mocked her, pretending she hadn't seen what the blonde was doing before she entered.

"Why did you turn the music off?" Ferreiro asked, sitting on the bed.

She could notice some kind of change in the woman's behaviour. But she didn't know if that was for better or for worse.

"I told you many times – you have no taste in music," Zulema chuckled and shrugged, sitting on the chair in front of Maca.

There was silence between them. They were exchanging glances as the tension was growing up stronger. Zahir bit her lower lip, still wondering what she should do.

But the first to break up the silence was Macarena. "Are we going to pretend that nothing happened?" she inquired shyly with a huge dose of hesitation in her voice.

"We don't have to if you'll explain to me what exactly happened," Zulema sighed and gazed at the ceiling. "I'm confused as fuck."

"Confused?" the blonde sniffed and frowned. "Well, we kissed. And in my opinion, it was quite a good kiss," she giggled and stared at the older woman. Her facial expression gave nothing.

"Quite a good?" Zahir snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, ma'am," she teased her again and sipped a bit of water.

"The best in my life," Maca finally admitted, smiling softly. There was no use in hiding it anymore. From now on, she wanted to be sincere with her feelings.

"That sounds better," the brunette agreed and finally glanced at her again. "Okay, listen carefully to what I say," she began, leaning towards and resting her hands on the other girl's lap.

Macarena froze and stared in Zulema's lips which she wanted to kiss again.

"You shouldn't feel what you're feeling," Zahir murmured, gazing directly into Maca's eyes.

"Why?" the blonde replied, disappointment in her voice easily noticed. "Wasn't it good? I thought you've enjoyed it at least a bit," she sighed, biting her lower lip.

"It was too good. And that's a problem," Zulema also decided to be sincere. "You know I'm a mess and you're still doing it. I can't understand."

"Doing what?" Ferreiro lost it but tried to focus.

"Falling for me," the brunette finally said it and there was silence again. "But it's a good decision you're leaving. You need to get out of here" she continued after a while, looking again into her eyes.

"I don't want to leave. I never wanted," Macarena whispered and tears became forming in the corners of her eyes. "I thought it's the best idea to cope with what I'm feeling but–" she sighed and hide her face with her hands.

"I wish I could give you what you need," Zulema removed Maca's hands from her face and squeezed them. She was about to add something but was interrupted.

"I need _you_ _,_ " Ferreiro declared and not thinking much, leaned towards the brunette and kissed her.

It was difficult to Zahir but she refused to kiss Maca back. "You deserve better," she stated and put a hand on the girl's cheek.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear that," the younger girl snorted, crossing her arms on her chest. "I know you're feeling the same, so why you're making it so complicated?" she asked, desperately wanting to know the answer. "You don't want to hurt me? Okay, thank you but for now, I think you're hurting both of us," she swallowed and glanced at the brunette who lowered her head. "I know you also were hurt," she grabbed Zulema's chin up, to look into her dark, absent eyes. "That's why you're distancing everyone. But if you only let me, I'll show you that it's not always so bad. Zulema, having feelings is nothing wrong," she said softly and spotted a little change in the other woman's facial expression.

Zahir was fighting the most difficult battle of her life. Between her heart and mind. Macarena was right.

She didn't know if she completely lost her mind or she just wanted to be finally truly loved, but Zulema gazed into the blonde's eyes and slowly nodded her head. So, the heart won.

In the same time, they leaned towards and kissed deeply, but shortly. "I'm sorry," the brunette mumbled when their lips parted. Zulema remained her eyes closed and their foreheads pressed.

"It's fine," Maca smiled slightly and lay her back on the bed, making Zulema be on the top of her. She reached out to taste her lips again and took of Zahir's jacket.

The brunette suddenly placed a few wet kisses on Ferreiro's neck, which made the younger woman moan and bit her lips.

A moment later, Zulema slid her hands under Maca's top and touched her hot skin. Soon she gently touched her breasts and erected nipples. The one who was bottom breathed loudly, as she longed for more.

"Are you sure?" Zahir whispered into her ear with a deep and husky voice which made Ferreiro even wetter. "I'm not sure if I can control myself that much. I may not be so soft, but I don't want to hurt you," she continued and bit skin of the blonde's neck.

Macarena nodded and closed her eyes what helped her focus better on feeling the touch and kisses. She didn't only want it. She needed it. And Zulema Zahir was actually sitting between her legs, what made her flutter with an unbelievable desire.

"Yes or no? I haven't heard," Zulema played with her and chuckled.

Of course, she still wasn't sure about all that. She still was hesitating about that relationship or whatever. But in that exact moment, the only thing she wanted was to please _her Rubia_.

"Yes," Maca managed to get the words out, though they still sounded like a groan of desire.

"Good," Zahir admitted and kissed Ferreiro's lips again.

Eventually, Zulema pulled Maca's top out and threw it somewhere. Macarena's skin shivered under Zulema's touch. She slowly reached every single space of her upper body, kissing it. She went through her belly to breasts which were so sensitive that the girl immediately moaned when fingers ran through them.

The brunette thought that she liked it, so she played with them a little longer. She started sucking one of her nipples and squeezed the other breast while her other hand drifted to the blonde's pants.

"Zulema, _joder_ –" Macarena groaned loudly as she felt a finger touching her clitoris through the material.

Hearing her moaning was so pleasant to the older woman. She knew she was going to lose control, just by listening to it. And Maca also managed to notice that Zahir liked it. So from that moment, she was doing her best to just turn the brunette on even more.

Zulema stopped playing with her breasts for a moment and reached her sweatpants to put them off. She quickly got rid also of the panties and Macarena was now completely naked.

She felt a bit uncomfortable and the top one noticed it.

"Hey, you're fucking gorgeous," Zahir said softly and kissed her lips, "and you're _mine_ " she whispered into her ear and smirked, biting Ferreiro's earlobe. The girl let out a satisfied gasp.

After that, all Maca's wonders passed and Zulema knew she could continue. She started licking and kissing her neck and went through her whole body to the place where the girl needed her the most.

Ferreiro gasped for air when the brunette's lips touched her sensitive place for the first time. And then the other. She kissed her like that multiple times, teasing her and making her go crazy.

"Zulema–" Macarena started but wasn't able to continue. Just then Zahir decided to slide one finger into her clitoris and the pleasure captured her whole body.

"Hm?" Zulema asked playfully, slowly moving her finger inside her. Then, she started making some circles and Maca moaned loudly.

The younger girl tilted her hips upwards and moved them in the rhythm.

"Someone's impatient," Zahir noticed and speeded her movement a bit.

" _Por favor,_ " the blonde nearly cried of desire and pleasure capturing her whole body. She clenched her jaws and tightened her grip on the other woman's arms.

Although Zulema wanted to play a bit longer, she knew Maca will come soon. So that she moved her finger a little bit lower, where she needed her the most. And then she added the second finger.

"Like that? Does it feel good?" she inquired and went again a little bit faster.

Macarena's body was crawling with pleasure. And she wasn't capable of saying anything, just moaning the top one's name.

Every time Zulema's fingers entered her, she was wetter and wetter. And she knew she won't keep it long. Soon the brunette started to fuck her forcefully as she leaned towards to kiss her neck.

" _Joder_ –" Maca groaned straightly into Zahir's ear and she also felt that between her own legs.

"You don't need to hold it, _Rubia_ ," the brunette said under her breath. "Come for me, please," she asked softly and placed a little kiss on the girl's forehead.

Macarena knew that Zulema had a huge impact on her body. But didn't expect it to be that much. Right when the older woman gave her the permission, a strong orgasm rushed through her body.

"Oh, fuck," she cried as the pleasure took control over her and her body started shaking.

She had never felt so perfect before. Yes, she had sex with both boys or girls but none of them could even compare to Zulema Zahir. In her finest dreams, she wouldn't imagine it.

Although the brunette knew that Maca's climax was over she still didn't remove her fingers from inside. She was moving them slowly to help the blonde relax her tensed muscles.

Macarena closed her eyes and mumbled something that Zulema couldn't understand so she just chuckled and leaned towards to kiss.

"Are you alright?" she inquired, looking deep into her eyes.

Ferreiro's mind was still unable to make a sensible phrase so she just nodded.

"Are you sure?" Zahir lay down on Maca's side, but her fingers were still moving inside. "Because we're not over yet," she smirked, then finally put her fingers out and started to suck them clean one by one.

Macarena's eyes grew wider as she heard that. _It was not over?_ She bit her lower lip gazing at how Zulema tastes her fingers, with closed eyes. And that turned her on again. She wasn't sure if she's ever going to have enough of Zulema.

When Zahir finished, she was quite proud of herself and a huge grin on her face showed it.

She cleared her throat. "Lay or sit in the most comfortable position," she ordered and waited until Maca was sitting on the bed, her back pressed to the wall.

The younger girl didn't know what would come next. And that mysterious smile on the brunette's face filled her whole body with desire again.

"Don't you think we need to clean you up a bit?" Zulema asked in her husky voice and gave her a significant gaze.

Ferreiro swallowed and before she even managed to get a word, the older woman found herself between her legs and kissed her clitoris.

"Oh, God–" Maca gasped for air and threw her head in the back as Zahir slowly slid her tongue in.

Zulema reached the spot where she was the wettest and the most sensitive. She paused for a second just to glance at Macarena's facial expression – she had her eyes closed and mouth opened

The brunette came back to licking her clean, entering deeper and deeper, as she heard the younger girl moaning loudly. Maca gently slipped her fingers into the other woman's hair.

Ferreiro didn't know if that was really happening or she was just dreaming. She knew it was too good to be a dream, but also too good to be a reality. She quickly found herself on the edge again.

"Fuck–" she groaned and this time it was even louder than before.

Zahir sucked her sensitive spot, knowing that the blonde's climax was near again. And when it came, with perfect timing, Zulema kissed her lips, so Maca moaned straightly to her mouth.

The girl found it difficult to catch her breath. And she felt indescribable heat inside of her body. Zulema took Ferreiro's face in her hands to admire her expressions of pleasure.

"Hold me," the blonde managed to whisper finally and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

The older woman immediately did as told. She hugged her tightly, slightly rubbing her back.

" _Todo esta bien_ _,_ " Zahir muttered into her ear as Maca was still breathing loudly and heavy.

Macarena didn't know what had happened to her, but suddenly the only thing that she wanted was staying in Zulema's arms forever. She felt so safe and secure, and what is more, comfortable and right as if it was the place she truly belonged to.

Zulema also was moved. Even though she still had her issues, she just couldn't deny her feeling towards _her Rubia_. She needed her healing presence. And despite the fact she normally wasn't so soft, with Maca she couldn't behave any other way.

"I think it'll be better when you lay down," the brunette advised and gently pulled Maca on her back.

It was almost dawn and Ferreiro's eyelids were dropping after the long and full of emotions night. But she didn't want to sleep. She was afraid that when she wakes up Zahir would change her mind.

"Try to rest, okay?" Zulema suggested and gently kissed the blonde's forehead before covering her with a blanket.

"And what about you?" Maca replied and grabbed the other woman's hand as she wanted to get up of the bed.

"I'll be right back," the brunette chuckled, squeezing her hand. "I thought you were the one who wanted to leave," she teased the blonde, squinting her eyes.

"But I don't want any more," Macarena whispered and looked deeply into Zahir's eyes, which were warm and filled with caring.

"Good," corners of Zulema's lips twitched upwards. She breathed a sigh of relief.

The brunette jumped down the bed and stretched out her muscles. She put on her boots and went out of the van. The chilly air welcomed her as she drew a breath of it.

She went out to search for the pack of cigarettes she had left somewhere on the table.

She came back and grinned softly seeing _her Rubia_ nearly had fallen asleep. Zulema carefully leaned on her side of the bed, trying not to wake her up.

But Maca opened her eyes immediately. "You're back," she smiled sweetly.

Zahir lighted her cigarette and leaned on her side, resting her head on her arm. She was staring at the blonde and bit her lower lip. Zulema admired every aspect of the other girl, she looked beautiful.

"I must say, this was the best Christmas Eve in my life," Ferreiro claimed, "or even the best night in my life," she added under her breath.

"Are you sure you want someone like me?" Zulema asked quietly and lowered her eyes.

Macarena sighed, worried that they were back at the beginning. She knew that building this relationship and what's more – Zulema's self-esteem at this point, will require a lot of work and effort, but it certainly was worth it.

"I see you feel insecure or something, but trust me and everything will be fine. I want _only_ _someone_ _like_ _you_ ," Ferreiro rubbed the other woman's cheek and she put the cigarette in her mouth. "You've already shown what you want, I won't let you deny it now," she said playfully and Zulema rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if something happens and I'll hurt you–" Zahir began seriously but was interrupted.

"You won't," the younger woman assured her.

"But–" she tried to continue and this time the blonde kissed her lips not letting her finish.

"There are still many other things that can hurt me. You won't protect me from all the world," Maca teased her and giggled.

"Challenge accepted," Zulema mocked her back and filled the room with smoke coming out her mouth.

"Aren't you just a little bit sleepy?" Ferreiro asked and yawned.

"A bit," the other woman admitted and lay on her back. Ferreiro didn't miss that opportunity and immediately rested her head on Zulema's chest.

The girl closed her eyes and smiled slightly. She inhaled deeply, because she loved Zulema's smell – cigarettes mixed with her shower gel, perfumes and sex. Maca tightened her grip and enjoyed the moment, wanting to stay next to Zulema for the rest of her life.

Then, Zahir managed to reach the Polaroid laying on the table. She stuck out her tongue and took a picture of them.

"What are you doing?" Macarena asked in a subdued and sleepy voice, not even opening her eyes.

"Nothing," Zulema chuckled and glanced at the photo. " _Feliz Navidad_ , Maca," she said softly and hugged the other girl tightly.

" _Feliz Navidad_ , Zule," the blonde mumbled and soon fell asleep.

Zahir didn't know what would the future bring. Yes, she was a bit afraid of it all, because she had never felt that way before. But she tried her best not to think too much, just live the moment. With Maca. Because she was deeply convinced that being with her was what she really wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> if you managed to get through this, please leave a comment or somehing, i would greatly appreciate <3
> 
> just let me know how it is, huh


End file.
